rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaden Skybond
Kaden Skybond is a main character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Kaden's height is short for the standards of his age and gender; however, he is rather lean in terms of build despite this. He is a handsome young man with short, smooth, blonde hair and a few thin cowlicks on the top of his head. He also has blue eyes that seem to compliment his fettered, unruffled hair. He wears a white, long jacket that goes down to his knees with designs at the ends of the flaps, and it covers over a red shirt. He wears light blue pants that go all the way down to his ankles, with white shoes and blue swirl designs. He is described by some (even by his master, Aiden Messor) as handsome and charming, with "hair that has to be ruffled", and Silentus Venator states that he has "an adorably round face". Personality Kaden is known for being incredibly quirky when around good friends, and he is always eager to make new ones. However, he's not so cheerful that he'd start to annoy a person. He's very good at moderating his behavior, and he's good-natured when he means to be so. He is relatively smart, perfectly capable of making logical, respectable decisions if given the time to think. He's incredibly lax, and laid-back enough to the point where he doesn't seem to exhibit a tangible sense of fear in the face of danger. While he's somewhat of a thrill seeker, he's lax about it, because it's something that he likes to do. As a result, he appears to be almost fearless. According to Silentus, Kaden is "mature in a cute way", and Aiden Messor refers to him as "a pretty jolly guy". History Background Early life Kaden's parents raised him in more rural areas. Manual labor with his father made him stronger, more durable, and tolerant to work. Upon moving into the more densely-populated urban areas, his horizons were stretched at the sight of millions of people walking through the streets. In the process of witnessing a person being mugged and threatened for cash, he bravely stood up for that individual. Before the mugger could threaten Kaden himself, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared on the scene, and, in a flash, devestated the mugger. After knocking him unconscious, the figure turned and saw Kaden. Seeing the grip that the young man had on his own sword, he saw something in that grip. It was determination. Determination, and bravery. Current Life He is now under Aiden's wing. The two are determined to serve justice whenever, and wherever they can. They often spar together, but they are dedicated to helping or saving people in need. Abilities and Skills Kaden has been skilled in the art of swordsmanship since he was young, harboring incredible talent and skill with any blade (whether his own, or one that he conveniently arms himself with in the battlefield). He attacks with agility and precision, relentlessly comboing his enemies. Over time, he's become considerably creative with his combat, so much that he has been referred to as "on-par with some of the greatest of swordsmen". Kaden has proved himself to be quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, combining agility with strength and precision. He has learned to plan his offensive assaults more carefully, and with quick thinking, he can easily go toe-to-toe with much more experienced combatants. One of Kaden's signature traits is how quickly he can adapt to an environment when in combat. Aiden has commented on this, stating that "he uses his enemy's weapon against them". He is quick to understand his opponent's weaknesses, and has gotten better at strategizing his offensive maneuvers before hand, which is what makes him a formidable, clever combatant. Despite his physique, Kaden has displayed great physical strength, capable of lifting enormous steel crates, and even shattering processed mythril, a highly dense mineral, with a single punch. He is gifted with surprising speed and agility, so fast to the point where he can temporarily move at hyperspeed, and reach a running speed of Mach 1. His reflexes have been tempered greatly, and he's become so quick that he can move faster than the eye can see. He has incredible durability, and can survive from falls that would kill or fatally injure a normal person, and stand back up as if it meant nothing. His stamina allows him to engage in combat for long periods of time, and keep the same effectiveness throughout the fight. At first, Kaden's competence when fighting alone against powerful enemies proved to be somewhat faulted. However, over time, Kaden's proficiency in general combat increases, and he comments that he is probably more powerful than he himself consciously knows. He's displayed incredible bravery and mettle; only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power. His independence and unpredictability let him overcome obstacles bred from seemingly impossible odds. When he is determined, he is capable of handling armies on his own. Weapons Fortis Anima: Kaden's original weapon. A short, xiphos-like sword with a thick blade and a smooth golden hilt. It has aided him countless times in battle. '''Shield Charm: '''A device which can activate a screen-like energy shield that will defend Kaden against attacks. However, this shield is not invincible, and it will shatter if made to take too many hits for too long. Once this happens, the shield can't be deployed again until the charm has regenerated itself. Gallery Kaden Skybond.jpeg Kaden holding his sword.jpeg|Kaden holding his sword. Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, he is based off of Cbonde101. * The name of Kaden's original sword, Fortis Anima, is Latin for "Brave Soul". Credits *Page created by Shadow1176. *Character belongs to Cbonde101. *Reference origin Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters